1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for increasing traction of tires, and, more particularly, to devices that can be manually added to tires to increase their traction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Icy and snowy road conditions often seriously reduce the effective traction of tires. A number of techniques have been employed to increase the traction of tires in icy and snowy conditions. For example, tire chains may be installed on tires. Each chain link is a rigid structure, but the overall chain structure is a very limp structure. As a result, chains often have the tendency to flop around even when installed on a tire. To avoid such floppy characteristics, it would be desirable if a device added to a tire to increase traction did not include floppy structures.
Aside from chains, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to devices that can be manually added to tires to increase tire traction, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,192,367, 4,209,049, 4,287,926, 4,355,451, 5,156,695, and Des. 265,081. More specifically, each of the above-cited patents discloses an add-on device for a tire that spans over a portion of the hub of the wheel. For purposes of a desirable appearance, it would be desirable if an add-on for a tire did not span over a portion of the hub of a wheel.
Moreover, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,192,367, 4,287,926, 4,355,451, and Des. 265,081 discloses an add-on structure that is not symmetrical around the hub of the wheel. As a result, when the wheels spin, they will be out of balance. In this respect, it would be desirable if an add-on device for a tire were provided which is symmetrically arranged around the hub of the wheel on which the tire is mounted.
Still other features would be desirable in a tire add-on traction device. For example, if one traction element were bent or otherwise damaged, it would be desirable if an individual traction element could be easily replaced without the need to disassemble or remove other traction elements from the device.
During most of the time, a tire add-on traction device may not be needed. That is, road conditions may not be icy and snowy. Therefore, during most of the time, a tire add-on traction device must be placed in storage. In this respect, it would be desirable if an add-on device for a tire were provided that can be arranged for easy and convenient storage.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use tire add-on traction devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a tire add-on traction apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not include floppy structures; (2) does not span over a portion of the hub of a wheel; (3) is symmetrically arranged around the hub of the wheel on which the tire is mounted; (4) provides that an individual traction element can be easily replaced without the need to disassemble or remove other traction elements from the device; and (5) can be arranged for easy and convenient storage. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique tire add-on traction apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.